Rey en el Norte
by okashira janet
Summary: Jon no era un Stark, era un Targaryen y como tal no podía reinar en Invernalia, no podía ser el rey en el Norte… a no ser que aceptara de una vez por todas que Arya no era su hermanita y nunca lo sería.


**REY EN EL NORTE**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Jon no era un Stark, era un Targaryen y como tal no podía reinar en Invernalia, no podía ser el rey en el Norte… a no ser que aceptara de una vez por todas que Arya no era su hermanita y nunca lo sería._

Game of Thrones no me pertenece y, por supuesto, ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de George R.R. Martin que se niega a entregarnos la sexta entrega condenándonos a la más maravillosa serie de spoilers jamás vista en la historia (nadie se queja, es cierto).

 **Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers hasta la sexta temporada, capítulo 10. Advertidos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jon sabía, porque Theon se lo había asegurado a Sansa, que Bran estaba vivo. Robb estaba muerto y Rickon había muerto a un escaso metro de llegar a él —una muerte tan dolorosa que cada que lo recordaba sentía que se le arrugaba el corazón. Arya era un enigma; viva, muerta, desaparecida, Jon no lo sabía y procuraba no pensar en ello.

A fines prácticos Sansa era la única hermana que le quedaba, ella que en el pasado se cuidaba muy bien de tratarlo con deferencia y evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. Pero así eran las cosas.

Jon había sido elegido hacía relativamente poco Rey en el Norte. Rey en el Norte como Robb. El recuerdo de su hermano arañó su piel como si se tratara de una navaja, Robb nunca lo había tratado como un bastardo, para él siempre había sido un hermano completo y por años las travesuras de uno habían sido secundadas por el otro. Robb…

—Mi señor. —Davos lo interrumpió mientras caminaba por un sombrío pasillo del castillo—. Hay alguien que desea hablar con usted. —Le pareció que el antiguo traficante se encontraba alterado, pero en aquel momento no le prestó demasiada atención.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En el salón mi señor. —Aquel era un sitio de honor así que Jon frunció un poco el ceño. Dio un ligero cabeceó en dirección de Davos y acudió al salón, la enorme capa de pieles ondeando tras de él. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven sentado sobre una silla, a su lado una joven larguirucha y bastante cubierta de pieles.

—Hola Jon. —Hacía años que no lo veía, pero reconoció al instante su cabello castaño, sus ojos inteligentes y aquellas piernas que al caer de la torre no habían vuelto a sostenerlo.

—Bran. —Corrió hacía él, con los ojos abiertos inmensamente, lo palpó, le sujetó la cara, el cabello, los brazos.

—Soy yo. —Bran le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa un tanto distante, como si el niño que trepaba a todos lados hacía años ya no existiera.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—Es una larga historia. —Bran lo miró fijo a los ojos y a Jon le pareció que era capaz de ver su alma—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Has vuelto. —Pero Jon ya había empezado a caminar por el salón, pasos largos y fuertes—. ¡Eres el señor de Invernalia!

—No. —Bran lo frenó, con una voz dura, voz de hombre.

—Lo eres. —Jon arqueó ambas cejas—. El legítimo hijo mayor de la casa Stark, las casas se levantaran en tu nombre y…

—No. —Bran adelantó una mano hacía él, como si intentara calmar a un exaltado niño pequeño—. No es ese mi destino.

—Pero… —Jon lo observó sin comprender—. Eres un Stark, las casas han jurado serme fieles, pero sé que cuando vean a su verdadero señor…

—No soy su verdadero señor Jon. —Los ojos de Bran se suavizaron—. Y no lo digo por mis piernas, se ha sabido de señores tullidos, no, no quieras negarlo. —Jon enrojeció, preguntándose en qué momento su hermano menor, ese que siempre se columpiaba en las torres e intentaba ser un caballero del que hablaran las generaciones se había convertido en aquella especie de hombre sabio—. Soy un Cambia Pieles Jon y sé lo que se acerca, he estado del otro lado del Muro.

—¡¿Del otro lado del Muro?! —Jon sintió que su rostro se ponía lívido—. ¡Eso es peligroso!

—¿Y no dices nada de que sea un Cambia Pieles? —Bran soltó una ligera risa—. ¿Lo ves Meera?, te dije que Jon era especial. —Hasta ese momento Jon le prestó mayor atención a la joven junto a él—. Jon, Meera, Meera, Jon. —Bran hizo las presentaciones, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y Jon hizo lo mismo sin saber muy bien a bien con quien estaba tratando y si debía seguir el protocolo de las damas o los guerreros.

—De cualquier manera Bran…

—Fue peligroso. —Bran dio un parpadeo—. Pero por cierto, una vez te salve la vida. —Jon sonrió, porque encontrarse y no verse era una cualidad de la casa Stark al parecer—. Soy el Cuervo de tres Ojos Jon.

—¿Qué significa eso? —A Jon lo recorrió un escalofrió, como cuando hablaban de las oscuras cosas que podía lograr el señor del Fuego.

—Significa que te ayudare a ganar esta guerra, pero no como el señor de Invernalia. —Bran repaso con la mirada el salón—. He visto cosas y sé quién eres en realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Los ojos de su hermano se volvieron distantes, como un día de nieve del más crudo invierno.

—Hace muy poco he logrado controlar estos poderes, el poder de ver, el poder de viajar al pasado y atisbar el futuro, sentir el presente. —Bran finalmente regresó la mirada ahí donde Jon lo observaba sin comprender—. Jon, tú no eres hijo de mi padre, no eres mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —Supo en la manera en la que Bran lo veía que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

—Tu madre es Lyanna Stark y tu padre es Rhaegar Targaryen… eres un Targaryen.

—No. —Jon se sujetó del respaldo de una silla—No.

—Somos primos. —Bran se agachó un poco para encontrar su mirada—. Eres el descendiente de…

—No. —Jon apretó los dientes.

—Tienes derecho al trono de Hierro, a los 7 reinos.

—¡No! —Jon volcó la silla, en sus ojos una llama que no acababa de definirse como negación o miedo—. Yo solo… —Sólo había sido un bastardo que sin mayores opciones había ido a vestir el negro al Muro, que había logrado ser Lord Comandante por un golpe de suerte, asesinado por sus compañeros había regresado a la vida para continuar la misión de Robb como Rey en el Norte, ¡nunca había deseado gobernar los siete reinos!, nunca había deseado ser un monarca, amaba Invernalia, amaba el Norte, jamás había ido al Sur, había sido esa tierra de arañas la que le había robado a la mitad de su familia. No quería ni pensar en gobernar en un sitio así.

—Jon… —Bran lo llamó con suavidad, pero él aulló.

—¡¿Por qué?! —¿Por qué esa voltereta del destino?, había logrado, sin necesidad de lazos de sangre convertirse en el Rey del Norte, pero ni siquiera era un bastardo Stark, era un Targaryen, descendiente del rey loco, un hombre del sur que nada tenía que hacer en las tierras del invierno.

—Tú destino es muy grande Jon. —Bran apoyó ambas manos sobre sus inútiles rodillas—. Pero cada hombre forja su camino a su manera. Si no es tu deseo reclamar el trono de Hierro no seré yo quien te lo exija. Además no es el tiempo de intrigas por poder, corremos peligro, los Otros nos acechan. El invierno se acerca y con él la guerra. —Aquello podía entenderlo, podía asimilarlo. Jon asintió torpemente con la cabeza—. Y una cosa más… —Bran apretó los labios y por primera vez Jon notó en él un torpe comportamiento infantil, el mismo gesto que tenía cuando siendo niño anhelaba algo un tanto absurdo—. Sé que en medio de una guerra no es el momento de preocuparse por una sola persona pero…

—¿Pero? —Jon clavó en él sus oscuros ojos.

—He visto a Arya. —Bran entrecruzó los dedos y Jon sintió como dentro de él algo se torcía de alivio, casi como si pudiera llorar—. Ella… —Bran enrojeció, como un hermano que intenta disculpar a su violenta hermana de algún familiar mal intencionado—. Ella es una niña lobo, niña de la oscuridad, sangre y venganza.

—¿Qué? —Jon realmente tuvo deseos de sacudir a su hermano… a su primo… para que hablara más claro.

—Es una asesina. —Bran soltó un suspiro—. Y es muy buena. —Jon sintió que los dedos se le aflojaban—. Pronto te llegará el cuervo con la noticia, ha asesinado a los Frey y no… no de una manera amable.

—Oh. —Jon dejó escapar un quejido y se sentó sobre la silla cual si lo hubieran golpeado. Meeren lo observó atentamente, preguntándose por qué lo conmocionaba más aquello que la verdad de su origen.

—También es una Cambia Pieles solo que no lo sabe y tiene el Don del Dios de Muchos Rostros. Su alma se está volviendo negra por la venganza y no piensa parar. —Bran apretó los dientes y Jon vio en él la angustia—. Así que te lo ruego Jon, solo una carta, dame una carta para ella yo sabré como hacer que llegue a sus manos, pídele que se presente a ti y te ayude a ganar la guerra que es importante ahora, que proteja a los que aún están vivos. —Jon lo miró con atención. Bran y Arya habían sido muy cercanos en edad y por lo mismo solían hacer travesuras juntos, aunque su hermano siempre era opacado por la viveza de Arya. Arya Caracaballo, Arya Entrelospies.

—Podrías haberla escrito hace mucho. —Jon sintió que se atragantaba—. Pedirle que viniera.

—No. —Bran negó con la cabeza—. Solo te escuchara a ti. Todos los años que estuvo lejos lo único que la salvaba de la oscuridad era tu recuerdo, tu nombre y Aguja, cuando la veía, cuando lograba escucharla solo sentía eso, tú eres el único que puede hacer que vuelva. —Jon apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza, sin decirle que en su largo tiempo en el Muro Arya también había sido su pensamiento recurrente, una de las razones por las que al final lo habían asesinado.

Quizás no fueran hermanos, pero nada impedía que se amaran como si lo fueran.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por semanas Sansa había caminado por las almenas del castillo mirando al horizonte, esperando, atisbando y sintiéndose desdichada cuando al final del día ningún caballo aparecía en el camino. Jon se presionaba a sí mismo a no seguir su ejemplo y Bran simplemente había declarado que tenían que esperar.

Sansa había tomado todo ese asunto de su origen muy diplomáticamente.

"Oh" había dicho con aquellos hermosos y chispeantes ojos "Tenemos un rey dragón del norte" a Jon no le causaba particular gracia. Davos se había preocupado un poco más, tener un Targaryen podía ser una bendición o una maldición, dependiendo del punto de vista que se viera.

Mientras preparaba hombres, estrategias y armas Jon esperaba, con paciencia, como había aprendido hace tantos años cuando aún era un niño bastardo y Arya iba a visitarlo a escondidas porque era su hermano favorito. Y así un día, sin que nada en él lo presintiera, escuchó a Sansa soltar un chillido de gozo. Corriendo subió de dos en dos los escalones y notó a lo lejos dos caballos, en el primero una joven delgada con un enredado cabello castaño cabalgaba con la precisión de los jinetes de raza, a su lado un joven de cabello negro parecía cabalgar con problemas, apenas siguiéndole el paso.

—¡Es ella! —Sansa no tenía que gritarlo, Jon lo había sabido desde que había notado la ropa de hombre en alguien que a todas luces era una dama. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y ordenaron bajar el puente con la premura de niños que están por ver algo muy deseado. El caballo de Arya entró primero, enorme en comparación de su pequeño cuerpo. Arya bajó del corcel con una agilidad propia de un mono y luego se quedó ahí parada, viéndolos con los ojos grises muy abiertos.

—¡E-estas muy sucia! —Sansa chilló con la voz estrangulada por la emoción.

—Sí. —Arya contestó y siguió observándolos, con aquella mirada que parecía asombro pero no lo era.

—Y-y estas vestida como chico.

—Sí.

—Y…—Sansa rompió en llanto—. Y estas viva.

—Sí. —Arya parpadeó, un rápido parpadeo que parecía indicar que no comprendía el llanto de su hermana. Tras de ella desmontó un joven al que por el momento nadie le prestó atención y que sabiamente se colocó en segundo plano.

—Uh. —Jon adelantó un paso y abrió los brazos, Arya lo observó con los ojos aún más abiertos. ¿Es que a Jon no le importaba que no fuera una dama?, ¿no le importaba que vistiera como hombre y matara hombres?, ¿o es que acaso no lo sabía?, ¿qué tal si la abrazaba por qué no lo sabía y después ya no la querría?, abrió la boca, para explicárselo o intentarlo al menos.

—Hermanita. —Pero cuando él dijo aquello no pudo pensar en nada más, se abalanzó contra él y hundió su cabeza pequeña en su enorme pecho, Jon la apretó fuerte, como cuando ambos eran niños. Y así se quedaron, ya habría tiempo más adelante para las palabras.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jon organizó una cena de bienvenida para su hermana, le entregó su acogedor cuarto de antes y procuro, en las medidas de las posibilidades, que fuera lo más agradable posible. Sansa le dejo una gran colección de vestidos por escoger. En la noche Arya bajó con un bonito vestido celeste que le apretaba la cintura y le hacía ver larguirucha y delicada, Jon no pudo hacerla coincidir con la imagen de antes, con la hermanita de antes.

Arya los escuchaba, pero no hablaba casi nada, tenía unos sombríos ojos grises que buscaban en las esquinas y se perdían en la oscuridad. Jon se sentó a su lado, sin entender cómo podía lograr que ella entendiera lo contento que estaba por tenerla ahí, por saber que estaba viva.

—¿Dónde está Gendry? —Ella lo cuestionó en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

—Dijo que comería aparte. —Jon le sonrió, recordando sus tiempos de bastardo y su férreo orgullo que le recordaba al del joven—. Ha dicho que es herrero y nos hace falta una buena mano por aquí.

—Es un idiota. —Arya habló con seguridad y a Jon le sorprendió la dureza en sus palabras—. Se ha empeñado en seguirme.

—¿Por qué? —Las palabras se le escaparon antes de poder frenarlas.

—Porque es idiota. —Arya tomó un trago de vino, luego meneó la copa en sus dedos, fue solo un segundo, luego giró sus profundos ojos grises hacía él—. Dice Bran que no eres nuestro hermano.

—No, —Jon negó con la cabeza—, al parecer no.

—Aunque seas… aunque seas nuestro primo, ¿puedo quererte igual, verdad? —Jon arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido.

—Por supuesto.

—Y tú… —Sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían de humillación, porque nunca había podido dejar de ser la niña tonta que no podía renunciar y ser Nadie—. ¿Me querrás igual?

—Seguro. —Jon le sujetó la mano, sin notar que Davos lo veía con curiosidad al frente—. Nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

—Uh… —Arya bajó la cabeza y Jon supo que a pesar de su apariencia, sus habilidades y sus deseos de venganza seguía siendo una niña—. ¿Aunque no sea una dama…?

—Para mí eres una dama. —Jon le acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano—. Mi dama favorita. —Y Arya, por primera vez después de tantos años, le sonrío.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jon tuvo una conversación con Gendry, de bastardo a bastardo (o algo así). Gendry solo le había dejado en claro una cosa, Arya era su dama Stark y pensaba seguirla hasta la muerte, se había equivocado una vez y él no era de los que erraban dos veces. Jon entendió ese deseo de servir a una Dama y no lo cuestionó más, para su sorpresa Sansa lo había visto con las cejas arqueadas.

—Es obvio que está enamorado de ella. —Pero no podía ser posible, Gendry era un hombre y Arya una niña—. Si aún vivieran nuestros padres ella ya estaría casada. —Era cierto, pero Jon no había querido verlo—. Es una lástima que solo sea un herrero. —Sansa soltó un suspiro afectado que recordaba aquellos días cuando era una niña que soñaba con canciones—. Se parece muchísimo a Renly Baratheon. —Jon no dijo nada, no podía decir nada de cualquier forma.

Ese día cuando Arya entró a la herrería y Gendry trabajó toscamente sin girar a verla entendió que el corazón de aquel desdichado joven estaba atrapado y Arya Stark era incapaz de darse cuenta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jon supo que estaba sucediendo algo cuando Bran y Davos solicitaron una audiencia, se las concedió —no obstante— aunque eran lo suficientemente cercanos para pararlo en cualquier rincón del castillo y llamar su atención.

—Mi señor, —Davos fue el primero en hablar—, es cierto que en estos momentos usted es más Targeryon que Stark. —Jon apretó los dientes, aquello era de su conocimiento—. Pero a pesar de todo aún puede ser el Rey en el Norte, aún puede ser el señor de Invernalia, un Stark completo.

—¿Cómo? —Jon frunció el ceño.

—Casándose con una Stark. —Davos le sostuvo la mirada y por un momento Jon no supo que responder, ¿le estaba insinuando que contrajera matrimonio con Sansa?, su hermana era una mujer hermosa, pero jamás habían coincidido sus intereses, pensamientos o deseos. La culpa que lo invadía por no haberla librado de todos los sufrimientos a los que la había obligado Ramsay aun pesaba sobre su corazón y así mismo ella se sentía culpable por su trato con él siendo niños.

—Sansa no… —Jon inició con voz ahogada, pero Davos sonrió con la expresión de un padre cansado.

—Me refería a Arya.

—¡Arya! —Jon soltó un chillido poco galante—. ¡Es solo una niña!

—Es una mujer ahora. —Bran habló por primera vez, no parecía que aquella fuera una decisión sencilla para él tampoco—. Y no he conocido a dos personas en el mundo que se amen más que ustedes. —Jon boqueó sin poder rebatir aquello—. Jon, mi hermana está marcada por la oscuridad, su corazón se pierde en la venganza y la única persona capaz de rescatarla eres tú. Sé que nunca has pensando en ella de esa manera, pero la única forma de que olvide el dolor de la perdida es atándola a tu lado.

—Piénselo mi señor. —Davos terció con aquella voz que le había tranquilizado tantas veces en el pasado—. Arya no es su hermana, es su prima y su matrimonio no solo lo volvería el verdadero Rey en el Norte, también la salvaría a ella de su destino. —Jon quiso refutarlo, quiso decir que era su hermanita, la niña a la que le revolvía el cabello y ayudaba a hacer travesuras. Luego recordó los ojos oscuros de Gendry cuando la observaban, sabiendo que era algo que nunca tendría. Jon no quiso pensar, no quiso preguntarse si la única razón por la que no había considerado el matiz de su amor por Arya era porque en el fondo aún seguía sintiendo que solo era un simple bastardo.

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Bajo la luz de la luna y sentada cerca de las criptas de su familia Arya acarició el pelaje de Fantasma mientras éste se dejaba hacer, con las orejas suaves del que tiene la guardia baja. Realmente aun no podía entenderlo. Sansa le había recomendado que contrajera matrimonio con Jon, ¡con Jon!, Jon era su hermano, no importaba lo que hubiera visto Bran en su visión, ¡era su hermano favorito! Y cuando le revolvía el cabello la llamaba hermanita y solo él la entendía de toda su familia.

—¡¿Por qué no te casas tú con él?! —Hacía tiempo que no se revolvía tan furiosa contra su hermana, pero Sansa le había contestado con la gracia de las damas (como siempre).

—Porque es a ti a quien ama. —Bueno, sí, y era halagador y todo, pero estaba segura que era otro tipo de amor. Arya nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, aunque a veces en el templo de los muchos Dioses cerraba los ojos antes de irse a dormir y recordaba aquel día cuando Gendry se había acercado a ella y su oreja aún olía a jabón. ¿Eso era enamorarse de alguien?, Arya no lo sabía y no es como si Gendry le confirmara nada, la seguía como un perro faldero y nada más.

Como Gata de los Callejones Arya había visto y hecho muchas cosas e incluso había representado escenas donde la violaban. Para intentar matar a Jaime Lannister había intentado seducirlo y era buena haciéndolo, le habían enseñado bien, pero el calor, la pasión, el deseo, todas aquellas sensaciones le eran ajenas. ¿Es que podía casarse con Jon sin sentir nada de eso?

—Míralo de esta manera, —Sansa le había acariciado el cabello con ternura—, así estarás siempre con él, ¿no es lo que deseas? —Sí que lo deseaba, sí que lo deseaba…

Con tristeza le acarició el lomo a Fantasma quien se enroscó contra ella, era un lobo enorme, Arya lo abrazó sintiendo que la tranquilizaba.

—Amo a Jon. —Y él la amaba a ella, aunque suponía que no de la manera en la que se amaban sus padres. Sansa había dicho que si se casaba con él Jon sería siempre suyo y aunque la reina Targaryen que se acercaba con dragones intentara aliarse con él no podría quitárselo.

—Ella querrá casarse con Jon. —Sansa la había aleccionado como a una niña pequeña—. Porque quiere que el Norte la apoye, Jon tiene sangre Targaryen y Stark, lo querrá a él. —Arya no quería que ninguna reina dragón le quitara a Jon, no quería que se lo llevara a Desembarco del Rey donde habían matado a su padre y ella se había convertido en una mendiga que comía palomas.

—¿No puedes casarte tú con él? —Su hermana era hermosa y también una dama, ella era Arry, Arya Entrelospiés, Arya CaraCaballo, Nan, Beth, Nadie… no sabía quién era, pero no era una dama, eso seguro.

—Los hombres son difíciles de entender Arya. —Sansa le acarició la mano con tristeza—. He estado casada dos veces y ha sido horrible, pero he aprendido a leerlos y no es difícil darse cuenta de que Jon te ama… te ama más que a nadie.

¿Si se casaba con Jon tendría un lugar a donde regresar?, ¿Podría ser Arya Stark de nuevo?, con un suspiro escondió el rostro en Fantasma quien le dio un húmedo lengüetazo en la mejilla, el lobo nunca había hecho eso y Arya lo vio con sorpresa, le pareció que sus ojos oscuros se parecían a los de Jon… o eso quiso creer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si había algo que Arya no pudiera soportar de una boda era… no, la verdad no podía soportar una boda, le recordaba otra, una boda donde no había sido invitada, una boda que se había pintado de rojo y le había quitado a su madre y a Robb.

Se quedó de pie, sin sonreír, mientras Gendry tomaba a lo lejos y la veía con ojos torvos. El día anterior había acudido a la Herrería de noche.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Le deseo felicidad en su enlace mi señora. —No había dolido, no tanto al menos.

—¿Seguirás conmigo?

—Hasta el final. —Gendry había bajado el mazo y en sus ojos oscuros Arya había notado que nada podía apartarlo de esa idea. Le había rozado el brazo con la yema de los dedos, como lo hacía La Gata de los Callejones con alguien guapo, pero él le había dado la espalda. Gendry nunca iría en contra de su honor, nunca iría más allá de los límites que se había marcado, él siempre sería el recuerdo de una oreja con jabón un día al lado del camino.

Y estaba ahí, con un vestido que le recordaba la Dama que nunca había sido mientras Jon se removía del otro lado del salón con la capa que lo volvía el Rey en el Norte. El Rey en el Norte porque estaba con ella y ya no se iría.

Había muchas risas, pero Arya no compartía casi ninguna, le hubiera gustado cambiar de rostro, solo para ver qué dirían los sorprendidos y asustados comensales; pero suponía que no sería su boda la que hiciera correr el pánico, ya muy malas experiencias tenían todos con las bodas.

Cenaron y le pareció que Sansa la veía con aprehensión.

—Arya, ve con tu esposo. —Esposo, hacía muy poco era su hermano, su primo. Jon, solo Jon. Se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que Jon lucía incómodo, Arya se preguntó una vez más por qué se había casado con ella, aunque la amara.

—¡Viva el rey en el norte!

—¡Viva Arya Stark! —Ella sabía por qué lo había hecho, para recuperarse a sí misma, para no perderlo a él. ¿Y él?, ¿sería por ser el Rey en el Norte?, ¿sería por no perderla tampoco?

Bran sujetó su mano bajo la mesa, anteriormente su hermano había sido su compañero de desdichas, como cachorros juguetones, pero ahora Bran tenía una mirada que le recordaba a los acólitos del Templo de Muchos Dioses.

—Todo estará bien. —El susurro de su hermano le provoco asentir con la cabeza, su vida había estado guiada por las oportunidades y la violencia, pero no ahora, no en esa ocasión.

—¡A encamarlos!

—¡Vamos a encamarlos! —Arya no alcanzó a ver el rostro rojo de Jon intentando negarse antes de que los hombres la tomaran en volandas. Bien podría librarse de todos, dejar algunos ojos morados y escaparse de rositas, pero aquel cuerpo no significaba nada en realidad, la desnudez no significaba nada en realidad y si iba a ser la esposa de Jon sabía que iba a necesitar toda, TODA, la ayuda posible. Dejó que le quitaran la ropa, que bromearan y la cargaran por las escaleras como si fuera una pluma mientras del otro lado del salón escuchaba las negativas y jadeos de Jon.

—No, no, no. —Jon siempre había sido recto, honorable, justo, aunque eran dos niños que correteaban en el lodo. Escuchó las risitas de las mujeres y supo que Sansa no formaba parte de la comitiva, le costaba a su hermana, le costaba a su hermano. Cerró los ojos. Los hombres la dejaron con vulgares bromas sobre la cama, Jon estaba del otro lado sin camisa, sin capa, sin corona y sujetándose como podía los pantalones entre un montón de mujeres que tenían mucho de Mormont al parecer.

—¡Que disfruten! —Los hombres y las mujeres salieron entre risotadas, Arya se quedó ahí, viendo a la puerta, completamente desnuda con el cabello castaño acariciando su espalda. Jon estaba tan tieso como un palo.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. —Le susurró rápidamente en cuanto estuvieron solos, ella giró a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, Jon la observó y dio un salto perturbado al notar sus senos jóvenes brillando con la luz de la luna. No había vuelto a ver a Arya desnuda desde que era un bebe.

—¿Y entonces? —Arya parpadeó—. ¿Seremos esposos así?

—Sí. —Jon giró alrededor, buscando una manta para cubrirla.

—¿Podría entonces…? —Arya giró completamente hacía él ante la turbación de su antiguo hermano—. Si me gustara otro hombre…

—¿Gendry? —Por alguna razón Jon sintió que algo tiraba dentro de él—. ¿Me estas preguntando si puedes ser su amante? —Arya parpadeó y sus ojos eran grises como la plata—. Puedes hacerlo Arya.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No. —No quería pensar en ella con nadie más, no quería pensar en ella siendo una mujer, hubiera deseado que siempre fuera su pequeña hermanita, su Arya Stark, la niña con la que bromeaba cuando solo eran hermanos. Por alguna razón Arya pareció sosegarse con su respuesta, luego lo miró con fijeza, como lo hacía cuando había tomado una decisión.

—Sansa dijo que para que nuestro matrimonio fuera valido teníamos que hacerlo una vez. —Jon arqueó sus cejas con algo parecido al horror, Arya se hubiera reído en cualquier otra ocasión—. No creo que volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta así que deberíamos hacerlo ahora. —Jon hubiera preferido no hacerlo nunca, la observó como si hubiera enloquecido—. Es porque aun soy virgen. —Arya le explicó como si fuera ignorante de las reglas de sociedad—. Solo para que sea legal. —Sansa le había dicho que si no manchaba las sabanas con sangre aquello no tendría valor, solo era una vez y Arya sabía que podía hacerlo, había estado lista para hacerlo en cualquiera de las misiones que le había dado El Dios de Muchos Rostros, si no lo había hecho era solo porque la misión no lo había requerido.

Arya siempre había podido seducir a los hombres desde que había aprendido a dar el Don, de hecho solo Jaime Lannister se había resistido a sus miradas y gestos —tampoco es que le hubiera puesto mucho empeño—, si dejaba que perfectos y aborrecibles desconocidos la tocaran sabía que sería mucho muy sencillo dejar que Jon lo hiciera. Amaba a Jon.

—Arya no creo que… —Jon empezó una débil defensa, ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, ¿cómo esperaba que pudiera excitarse lo suficiente?, ¡para él siempre había sido su pequeña y voluntariosa hermana!, si había aceptado ese matrimonio había sido solo para protegerla, para no dejar que nadie intentara sacar provecho de ella y salvarla de la oscuridad como le había indicado Bran, ¡era completamente incapaz de llevar a cabo las tareas de un verdadero marido!

—Oh. —Arya se arrodilló en la cama frente a él, con la energía del que sabe su papel—. No te preocupes. —Jon no supo cómo lo hizo pero al pasarse las manos por el cabello su larga melena se volvió dorada—. Puedo tomar la forma que quieras, así puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Arya se colocó derechita con la espalda recta y los senos altaneramente erguidos Jon la observó sintiendo que se ahogaba—. Me dijeron que te gustaban pelirrojas. —Sacudió la cabeza y una melena de rizos rojos la envolvió, como besada por el fuego.

—No. —Jon la sujetó con fuerza de ambas muñecas, el rostro frío y la mirada turbia.

—Oh. —Arya bajó la mirada y su cabello volvió a ser castaño—. Solo quería ayudarte.

—Es solo… —Jon apretó los parpados—. No quiero a nadie más aquí que no seas tú, pero esto está mal, lo sé.

—Solo será una vez. —Tozuda Arya lo observó con el ceño fruncido, había visto a muchas personas tener relaciones, solo era un montón de embestidas y gruñidos y listo. Solo una vez y ellos estarían juntos por siempre, nadie los separaría.

—¿Solo una vez? —Jon abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró a su hermana asintiendo alborozadamente con la cabeza. No, no era su hermana, era su esposa. Solo una vez. Con lentitud se llevó la mano al nudo de los pantalones, Arya estaba ahí, arrodillada frente a él, con aquellos ojos curiosos y aquel cuerpo joven que no había estado ahí cuando los dos eran niños y jugaban a ser espadachines.

Jon finalmente dejó caer su ropa y se sintió un tanto mosqueado de que ella no pareciera ofendida o sobresaltada con su desnudez, como si solo él sintiera que se ahogaba en aquella habitación.

—Bueno. —Arya exclamó con sabiduría—. Hay que despertarlo. —Le sujetó ambas manos, esas manos callosas que habían matado a los Otros más allá del muro y las colocó sobre sus pechos, Jon sintió los pezones erguidos contra las palmas de sus manos y para su infinito horror un tirón en la entrepierna que lo despertó con tanta rapidez que era una falta al decoro.

—¡Lo siento! —No es como si hubiera deseado alguna vez a su hermanita, jamás la había visto de esa manera, hasta ese momento su cuerpo ni una sola vez había reaccionado por su cercanía.

—E-es lo que queríamos. —Por alguna razón Arya sintió que la voz se le perdía, las manos de Jon no la estrujaban como lo hacían los hombres a los que tenía que matar, las manos de Jon eran cálidas y amables como lo habían sido siempre y le hacían sentir que quería que la tocaran para siempre. Una vez un hombre le había tocado el trasero —y luego Arya le había dado alegremente el Don—, pero antes de hacerlo se había puesto bastante dispuesto. Arya sujetó las manos de Jon y las pasó por su cuerpo hasta situarlas en su trasero, Jon la observó con los ojos abiertos, tanto como cuando hacía una travesura de las gordas y sabía que ni siquiera él la salvaría de un buen sermón de la Septa. Por un momento Arya pensó que quizás se había equivocado, pero luego notó que la virilidad de su hermano se erguía con más fuerza, casi rozando su estómago. No, no era su hermano, era su esposo. Lo amaba y no iba a darle el Don, no ese Don por lo menos.

—Jon. —Sinceramente después de ese último acto de valentía se encontraba en ceros y sin ningún truco bajo la manga, pero pareció ser suficiente pues Jon la sujetó del trasero y la colocó lentamente sobre él, Arya intentó acomodarse contra su pecho, pero Jon la encajó firme sin darle demasiadas opciones. Arya soltó un jadeo. Eso había dolido. Giró a verlo, pero en los ojos grises de Jon solo había tempestad así que lo sujetó de los hombros dejando que se enterrara una y otra vez en ella.

Solo eran gruñidos y embestidas y Jon sería suyo para siempre. Se sujetó de sus hombros y pegó la mejilla contra su cuello mientras él seguía en lo suyo, aquello era un poco incómodo así que envolvió con sus piernas su cintura preguntándose si eso disminuiría un poco el dolor.

—A-Arya. —La voz de su hermano… la voz de Jon se había transfigurado y con asombro Arya descubrió que acababa de descubrir en él la pasión—. Arya. —Aquel era su nombre, pero en labios de Jon era deseo, era algo que nunca había despertado, que nunca había tenido.

—Jon… —Lo amaba y quería estar con él para siempre. Sintió sus senos pequeños frotarse contra el pecho de su primo y sin saber muy bien por qué se apretó con fuerza a él—. Jon. —Jon estaba jadeando, gruñendo, llorando, Arya no estaba muy segura, pero sentía como si el fuego consumiera su vientre.

—Arya. —Jon la apretó contra él al tiempo que dejaba que el éxtasis lo envolviera, su respiración alocada le confirmó lo que él no quería aceptar. Le había hecho el amor a Arya y lo había disfrutado. Sin dejar de apretarla se dejó caer sobre la cama con ella encima. Solo una vez, ella había dicho solo una vez, pero Jon tenía la sensación de que había nacido solo para degustar ese cuerpo.

Indigno.

Quería pedirle disculpas y decirle que no volvería a hacerlo, pero se suponía que era su esposo, ¿y qué cuando le pidieran un heredero? Y si estaba embarazada ya… en acto reflejo Jon la abrazó más fuerte, aunque la había dejado sudada y pegajosa, con el tenue olor de la sangre flotando entre los dos.

Le pasó los dedos por el cabello como cuando era niña, le acarició la frente, las cejas y las mejillas y ella lo dejo hacer, pero cuando sintió sus dedos subiendo por sus muslos lo observó con sorpresa.

—Jon… solo teníamos que hacerlo una vez.

—Sí. —No la había besado, había hecho todo mal—. Sí. —Arya no le dijo nada cuando bajó el rostro y besó sus labios, no le dijo nada cuando volvió a introducirse en ella abrazándola como un pecador que hubiera encontrado una salida a su tormento, no le dijo nada cuando muy entrada la noche sacó la sabana de la prueba y sin hacer caso del alborozo de afuera se encerró con ella de nuevo pidiendo perdón pero sin dejar de gozar su cuerpo.

—Te amo Arya. —Lo sintió exhausto tras ella, con el brazo que tantas veces la había protegido en el pasado rodeando su cintura con propiedad y supo que Jon no volvería a ser su hermano, que quizás nunca había sido su hermano porque ya desde niños cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla no se limpiaba como si lo hacía Robb y aquellos ojos grises que la veían con adoración no habían cambiado.

—Te amo Jon. —Y por primera vez desde aquel día cuando siendo niña había dejado Invernalia al lado de su padre se sintió segura.

La niña lobo tenía un sitio a donde regresar y Jon sería desde ese momento y para siempre el rey en el norte. Su Rey en el Norte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sí bueno, GOT me tenía en pleno ataque fangirl así que no podía evitar escribir. A ser sincera siempre creí, desde el primer libro, que Jon no era su medio hermano así que shippeaba a estos dos, pero libre ya del incesto entre hermanos pude escribir sin remordimiento —risas.

En cuanto a Gendry, de verdad me encanta y si Arya terminara con Gendry o con Jon sería de lo más feliz (aunque soy realista y sé que a lo mejor terminara sola por ahí matando gente). Sinceramente creo que la salida más obvia en todo este asunto es que Jon termine casándose con Daenerys pero me niego a la posibilidad. Jon es demasiado dulce para la madre de Dragones.

Y nada, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo.

 _29 de Junio del 2016 Miércoles_


End file.
